


A cosplay varázsa

by Szim



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, akarom mondani fangörlök, azok a fránya paparazzik, kis fandom keveredés, móka - Freeform
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Bokuto beöltözött egy animeszereplőnek, a többi dolog pedig csak követte egymást...





	A cosplay varázsa

okuto lelkesen sétált az emberek között, és legeltette a szemét a sok-sok fergeteges jelmezen. Ahogy épp egy megszólalásig hasonlító Levi cosplayest bámult, valaki megérintette a vállát, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmét. Egy széles mosolyjal Kotaro meg is fordult, és az ikonikus mozdulattal megigazította magán a szemüvegét. A vele szemben álló alak egy Hermione Granger volt, kezében egy igencsak mugli fényképezőgéppel, és kérlelő szemekkel nézett rá.

– Nem bánod, ha csinálok rólad egy képet?

– Persze, hogy nem! Csak nyugodtan. – Mondta a fiú, majd beállt egy jellegzetes pozícióba.

– Köszönöm szépen – hálálkodott a lány, majd egy utolsó mosoly után eltűnt az ellentétes irányban.

Bokuto is szépen lassan haladt a standok között, néha-néha megállva egy-egy képre, sőt, egyszer még ő is fotózott egy remek Flash cosplayert.

Egyszercsak azt vette észre, hogy egy csődület közepébe keveredett, és bár nem értette mi történik, az események fénysebességgel követték egymást, egyik a másik után, és valaki egy Nagisa cosplayer mellé állította, hogy lőjön róluk egy fotót együtt. Tudniillik Bokuto éppen egy Rei jelmezben feszített.

De a fanoknak ez közel sem volt elég. Arra kérték őket, hogy húzódjanak még közelebb egymáshoz, később, már az volt, hogy öleljék egymást, majd valami furcsa fordulat után csókolózva találták magukat egy csapat visítozó rajongó körében. A fényképezők és a telefonok csak úgy csattogtak és villogtak. Nemsokára alábbhagyott a lelkesedés, és a tömeg továbbállt. Kotaro ott állt, teljesen megilletődve a történtektől. A társa, akivel erre rávették, lehajtott fejjel állt, így gondolta, hogy odamegy hozzá, és esetlegesen bocsánatot is kér, ha úgy adódik.

Megfogta az alacsony személy vállát, majd amikor az ráemelte a tekintetét, teljesen megdöbbent. Ismerte azokat a barna szemeket.

– N-noya, te vagy az?!? – fejezte ki meglepődöttségét.

– Talán ismerjük egymást? – kérdezte Yuu.

Kotaro minden további nélkül megszabadult a szemüvegtől és a parókától.

Nishinoya szeme láthatóan elkerekedett.

– B-bokuto?

– Igen, én vagyok... Arról pedig, ami az előbb történt...

– Semmi baj, igazán nem bántam. – vágott közbe az alacsonyabb fiú.

– Tényleg? – örült meg az ezüsthajú.

– Aha. De csak akkor, ha csatlakozol hozzám a páros cosplay-versenyre! Mi ketten tuti nyerünk!

– Rendben! – formálódott mosoly Kotaro arcán. Miután visszavette a parókát és a szemüveget, kézen fogva futottak a jelentkezés helyszínére...

 

 

 


End file.
